


Still a Hero

by ChrysusCat



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, linked universe (fandom)
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Big Bro Warriors, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe, Linked Universe (Fandom) - Freeform, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), LinkedUniverse, Mild Gore, Time Is A Good Dad, im sorry bb, theyre all family ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysusCat/pseuds/ChrysusCat
Summary: All Wind wants is to prove himself.What happens when any chance of him doing that is torn from him in one fell swoop?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at anything longer than a snippet, and I’ve had this idea bouncing around in my head for a long time, so I figured I’d post. I def still haven’t written much at all, so constructive criticism welcome!  
> Onto the angstfest, then!  
> d(~,w~,)

Weapons clashed. Metal on metal, sword against flesh, as the nine warriors fought for their lives yet again, against a mindless horde of monsters. 

Wind thought he was doing fine, if a little tired. He ducked underneath a bokoblin’s club, easily slicing across it’s torso, leaving it gurgling on the ground as he quickly spun around to parry a claymore. The battle felt like it had been going on for an eternity. more troops poured out of the forest, two for every one they killed, it seemed, Wind pondered. His brow was beaded with sweat as he vaulted off a lizalfos’ horn, one from wild’s world, he thought idly, to swing around its back and chop its head off. He lunged forward to block a bokoblin’s blow, lost in thought. He immediately regretted it. 

He didn’t even have time to pull his blade from the bokoblin’s chest, before he sensed something coming down at him on his right. Wind quickly tried to sidestep, but he was just a moment too late. A massive blade came down on his arm, just below the shoulder, which would have otherwise cleaved right through his neck, and into his chest, surely killing him. Wind _screamed_.

Time never wanted to hear that sound again. Wind’s too-young, pain filled, guttural scream nearly broke his heart in half. He gave a wordless yell, launching himself at the creature who had torn such a sound from his youngest comrade. He mercilessly sliced it in half, hardly noticing the way it’s blood splattered across his sword and face. He dropped to his knees in front of Wind, placing his hand on his left shoulder. Wind’s eyes were wide, blood surging through his fingers, as his head fell against Time’s chestplate. He gave a short, strangled sob, hand trembling as he pressed it against the bleeding stump. Time’s stomach threatened to empty. He moved his hand to the back of the hero of Wind’s neck, brow pinched with emotion. 

“Wind? Kid? You have to move your hand. I need to see it.” All Wind could feel was pain. He couldn’t feel his arm. He couldn’t _feel_ his _arm_. Where it should’ve been was just wet flesh under sheet-white fingers. His stomach churned, and he jerked to the side and vomited, nerves buzzing. He felt Time’s hand on his chest, and his other wrap around his hand. His only hand. Wait, where was the other? Then Time’s finger grazed the open flesh, and he screamed again, tapering off into a whimper.

Time’s brow furrowed, heart clenching painfully. He gently moved his hand off the wound, which Wind immediately snapped back and instead gripped at the front of Time’s armor, bloodsoaked fingers leaving streaks down the slick metal surface. He gave a weak whimper. Time’s heart jumped in his chest. His breathing was slowing down, sobs wracking the small body. Wild crashed to his knees beside them, eyes wide and panicked, but body moving deftly as he whipped out a fairy, hurrying it over to heal his friend. They both attempted to comfort the boy, Time running his fingers through his hair, and Wild rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

The fairy’s magic soon ran dry. It fizzled out.


	2. Chapter 2

After the fairy finished her healing, Time was furious. She hadn’t been able to even fully seal the wound.

He held a delirious, barely conscious Wind in his arms, hardly noticing the others as they bandaged up the semi-healed wound near the boy’s shoulder. _No. It was just a stump now._ He heard Hyrule vomit somewhere off to his side. But he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the younger boy’s _face._ He was still worryingly pale, streaks and splatters of dark monster blood staining his round cheeks. His brow frowned upward, making Time’s chest ache. Time was jolted out of his daze when Twilight set a hand on his shoulder. He, too, looked to be only moments from crying. Or perhaps he already had cried. “Wild says we’re almost to the stable. We should get him to an actual bed.” He murmured, glancing down at the now passed out Wind.

Time swallowed, ignoring Sky’s sobs in the background, and the way Warrior’s fingers ghosted over Wind’s forehead as if worried he might shatter. 

He stood, ignoring Hyrule’s trembling as he collected Wind’s bag and sword from the bokoblin’s corpse, and Four’s dark expression as he pointedly avoided looking toward the severed arm on the ground, eyes a stormy sea of color. 

He ignored the way Legend cursed the Goddess for their suffering, for putting a boy _so young_ through such things.

He readjusted, wiping away a bit of blood away from the boy’s brow. _Not his own, he at least could reassure himself. Not his own blood._ He took a deep breath, his pup’s hand on his shoulder, his cub on his other side, running his hand through the boy in his arm’s hair. He took another breath. They would survive this. They always did.

————————————

Wind drifted in and out of consciousness for an undeterminable amount of time. The few times he did wake, all he could register was _pain_. Fire lanced up and down his right arm, leaving him writhing weakly and gasping for air every time. He always woke quickly, and passed out once more just as fast, usually with a warm hand on his cheek, and fingers running through his hair. 

Wind woke slowly. He was surprised to discover he wasn’t in all that much pain anymore, well, relatively. His arm still felt like it was on fire, and yet numb at the same time. He was even more surprised to feel.. soft blankets, and a hand over his own. He attempted to open his eyes, only to snap them shut again at the early morning light shining through a window above his bed, right onto his face. ...Oh. He was in a bed. In a bed, in a stable, in an unfamiliar Hyrule. He tried again, more slowly this time. He opened his eyes to the ceiling of the stable, and glanced over to see a mop of messy brown hair that could only belong to one in their group. “..H’Rule...?” He croaked, wincing internally at his voice. The mop of hair stirred, revealing the green clad hero’s face. He blinked blearily, but his eyes were wide. He looked terrible, bedhead sticking in every direction, eyes puffy and red from crying, bags under his eyes. He looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. But the biggest grin Wind had ever seen was stretched across his face. Hyrule lunged at Wind, wrapping his arms around his neck, tight but gentle. Wind hissed in pain, but he couldn’t help but smile and bring his arms up to hug his friend back.

At least, he tried to. He felt his right arm move up along with his left, and he could feel his friend’s back under his left arm, but... his right was... he didn’t dare even think it, but the word bounced around in his skull, blood pounding in his ears. He closed his eyes, memories rushing back. He whimpered quietly, arm- at least, where it should’ve been- throbbing, seeming to taunt him, to remind him, that he was too slow. Too weak to dodge a simple bokoblin. Hyrule pulled back a bit, but Wind tried to squeeze him closer, keep him there with a trembling left arm. “Wind..?” Hyrule murmured, running a hand through grimy blonde bangs. Wind felt a hand on his arm, his eyes squeezed shut tighter. He didn’t want the others to see him like this, but... he was hurting. He was scared, and he didn’t know what to do. He felt another pair of arms wrap around him and Hyrule, carefully snaking over his right shoulder rather than around it, and gripping the back of his neck. He felt the mattress dip by his feet, and another hand on his knee, then another in his hair, and another, until all 8 heroes were wrapped around their youngest, even Legend got pulled in. Wind let out a hiccuping sob, and the others let him cry. They didn’t speak, they simply sat there, holding the boy and doing their best to comfort him.

Wind didn’t want to admit it, but... it was nice. A tiny smile formed on his face as, just for a moment, entwined in his family’s arms, he felt all would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just lots of hugs this chap, hopefully it’ll be more dialogue and stuff next chapter d(^-^)b


	3. Chapter 3

They’d sat there for almost an hour, holding him and murmuring reassurances, until he eventually fell asleep. 

He still wouldn’t let go of Hyrule’s shirt, so he sat in the bed next to the boy even as the rest of them reluctantly pulled away. He thought about what they would do, an arm around Wind as the young hero slept on his shoulder. Hyrule was glad to at least see he was sleeping soundly now, rather than the pained unconscious state he’d been in for the past few days. The poor kid had been through so much. His eyes trailed down to the bandages poking out from under the borrowed tunic from Wild, and covering what was left of his right arm. At least it wasn’t his sword arm, Hyrule kept telling himself, all was not yet lost. But he couldn’t help but feel a bit hopeless, how would Wind recover from this? But no, he had to have faith in his friend. He was as much a hero as the rest of them, just as strong despite his age. He settled down with a sigh, and tilted his head to rest his cheek in the boy’s hair. 

————————————

Wind slept all through the rest of that day, Hyrule sitting there all throughout the day and night, reading books and eating the simple salted meat dinner Wild brought him. Other than that, all he did was run his fingers through the young hero’s hair and silently comfort him when his face scrunched up in pain. 

When he woke up the next morning, Hyrule smiled as he blinked awake. “‘Morning.” He murmured, as the others were still asleep, getting some much needed rest, as they’d all hardly slept the whole time Wind was unconscious, all wanting to be there when he awoke. But now they were all curled up in various spots in the stable, the events of yesterday having calmed their fears a bit. Four and Wolfie lay in a bed, Warriors and Legend also having claimed ones for themselves. Time was propped up against the wall, with his shoulder leaning against the headboard of Wind’s bed, and Wild was the same, leaning against Time’s shoulder with his hood up. Twilight had left the previous night, saying he was going to sit outside to keep watch, and Sky lay on his side in his bedroll, clutching his sailcloth like a lifeline, even in his sleep.

“Hyrule?” He mumbled, sitting up and moving to rub at his eyes. He suddenly froze and hissed in pain, grasping at his right arm. It seemed he’d forgotten again. Tears gathered in his eyes, but he pushed them back. He had to be strong now, he was done crying. Hyrule’s brow furrowed in sympathy, reaching around and squeezing him gently with one arm. “Yeah, it’s me. How you feelin’?” He murmured, trying to be quiet for the other’s sake. “Not- not _great,_ ” He hissed, trying to take deep, shaky breaths as he finally let his left arm drop back to his side. “Not.. terrible, though?” He finished, letting his head tilt back to rest against the headboard. “That’s good, at least.” Hyrule murmured, smiling softly. “How-...How long was I asleep? After it- after it happened, I mean.” He mumbled, voice still scratchy. It took Hyrule a moment to realize what he’d said. “Four days. Five if you count since yesterday.” Hyrule murmured, smile falling. He wouldn’t meet Wind’s eyes now. Five days. _Well, no wonder he was so hungry,_ he thought dryly. Five days he’d wasted, valuable time they could’ve been traveling, trying to find the shadow. All because he’d gotten caught up in his own thoughts, and gotten hurt. 

Wolfie flicked his ear, and lifted his head carefully, trying not to wake Four, who he’d wrapped around the previous night. He licked his lips, ever so slowly standing up and hopping off the bed, tugging the blanket back over Four. Thankfully, the smallest hero didn’t stir. He padded over to Wind’s bed, the aforementioned hero seemingly lost in thought. He put his forepaws up on the bed, and pressed his nose to Wind’s cheek. Wind flinched, and looked over with wide, but tired eyes. “Wolfie...” He said simply, and that was all the warning he got before the younger boy had his.. arm thrown around Wolfie’s neck. He heard sniffling, but didn’t feel any wetness in his fur. He didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. He carefully pulled away after Wind did, and hopped up onto the bed, laying on the boy’s legs, and lifted his head to sniff at the bandaged arm. Wind looked tired as he tried to push Wolfie’s snout away from it. Wolfie felt bad, and let out a snuff. He instead licked Wind’s hand, but settled down, head laying to the left, on Hyrule’s lap. Hyrule sighed, and ran a hand over the strange forehead markings of the wolf companion. 

Wild stirred, groaning quietly, which quickly woke Time as well. He lifted his head, blinking his eye. He turned to Wild, who blinked awake quickly, lifting his head and rubbing away sleep. His eyes widened when he saw Wind awake and up, focusing on running his fingers through the wolf’s fluffy neck fur, biting his lip. Time quickly stood, nearly knocking Wild over, who was still leaning on his knee. He sighed as he saw the bandages and the stump, but couldn’t help but return it when Wind gave him a tired smile. He reached over and ruffled the young hero’s hair. “How’re you feeling?” He asked, but frowned when Wind did just that, shrugging and drawing his shoulders up toward his ears more. Time sat down on the bed by Wolfie. What with the three of them, there was hardly any room, but Time managed. “You okay?” He murmured, worried for the boy who had come to be a bit like a son to him. Wind opened his mouth after a moment, but before any words could come out, he was cut off-

“Wind!” Warriors shouted, jolting awake the rest of the heroes who had, up until that moment, been asleep. He wore the biggest grin on his face, hair still mussed up from sleeping, and he practically leapt up and lunged over at him. Wind’s eyes blew wide as Warriors’ arms wrapped around him. He was crushed for a moment, wheezing, but Warriors quickly let go of him, and instead put his hands on his shoulders, pulling back. His brow was furrowed, but he couldn’t stop smiling. “Shit, kid, don’t scare me like that again, alright?” Warriors said firmly, reaching up to ruffle his hair. Wind blinked, stunned, then smiled back and nodded. “Sorry for worrying you guys.” He croaked, wincing when it came out much worse than he’d hoped. The others were getting up now, Four and Legend sat there and watched, but Sky leapt out of his bedroll and ran over to hug Wind too, practically shoving Warriors out of the way, nearly sending him to the ground. Wind squeezed him back as tight as he could, which ended up being much weaker than he would’ve hoped. Wind’s stomach suddenly growled loudly, deciding it was done with the pleasantries and it wanted food _now._ Wind clutched his stomach, ears lowering a bit in embarrassment. Wild chuckled from the doorway, he heard it all the way across the room. “Don’t worry, breakfast is almost ready.” He murmured. Wind gave an appreciative smile as he turned and left.

As the others piled off him to go outside for breakfast, albeit hesitantly, Wind finally got a moment to breathe. Time had wanted to stay, but Wind insisted on having a moment to himself, and that he would be out in a minute. Although, he wasn’t sure if he could walk. Wolfie hopped off the bed, standing and waiting patiently. Wind swung his legs around so his bare feet was on the cool wood floors. He stood, leaning on Wolfie, and hobbled outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More hugs this time around, Warriors is a Big Bro™︎


	4. Chapter 4

Wind collapsed onto a log, by the roaring fire pit where Wild stood, stirring whatever was producing the delicious smell. Warriors sat to his right, wrapping an arm around him and patting him on the shoulder. “So.. how ya doin’?” He asked, looking at Wind with thinly veiled sympathy. Wind was starting to get tired of that question. “Fine,” he sighed, looking into the crackling fire pit and pulling Warrior’s scarf over his shoulders further. _Wait, when had Warriors thrown it over him again?_ He blinked, and Warriors frowned. 

He wasn’t able to think on it for long, though, as Wild announced “It’s done!” and Warriors stood to get his breakfast, taking his scarf with him. Wild came over as the others were getting food, and handed him his plate. Wind thanked him as he took the plate, he loved Wild’s cooking. But then he was posed with a bit of a problem as he tried to cut into his eggs, but the plate kept tipping on his lap, and he had to drop his fork so as not to send to the deliciousness spilling in the dirt. He frowned, frustrated and sore, he’d tried to move his right arm to hold it on instinct, but instead it just sent bolts of pain up his shoulder and where his limb should’ve been. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from groaning. 

Wild had turned away to poke at the fire, but quickly turned back and sat down next to Wind when he heard to boy swear under his breath as he tried to reach for his fork without his plate toppling off his lap. Wild leaned down to get it for him, just as Wind managed to stop his food from falling again. “Need some help?” Wild murmured, in that quiet voice of his. Wind’s hand balled into a fist, but he nodded. He handed Wild the plate with jerky movements, upset. He was supposed to be a great hero, but now he needed help _cutting up his breakfast._ His lip quivered as he internally cursed at himself again, gripping at the bandages around his ribs and around his right arm. Because whether he liked it or not, that was his arm. That awful little stump was all that was left, because he was _too slow._ Wild jolted him out of his spiraling with a gentle hand on his shoulder, as he held out his plate for Wind to take. Wind took it back and muttered a quick thanks, shoving the egg and meat into his mouth robotically, his eyes fixed on the flickering colors of the fire pit as he found himself lost in thought once again.

————————————

He sighed, fork clinking against the plate as he finished eating. He tried to get up, but Wild stood first, and stopped him. “Here, let me take care of it.” He murmured, hand open for the plate. Wind huffed, yanking it back, and instead tried to stand on his own, but with his hand occupied he couldn’t brace himself against anything, and his ankle buckled. Wild tried to catch him under his armpits, but when he put weight on what was left of his right arm, it felt as if his arm was going to tear off. He yelped in pain. Wild’s eyes widened, and he released his right arm, lowering him back onto the log. “Shit-Shit, Wind, I-I’m sorry, are you oka-“ “I’m _fine!_ ” He hissed, plate and fork forgotten on the ground, as he pushed away from Wild. The others looked up, concern written all over their faces. Wild frowned, looking down at him. Wind hated that look. “Quit looking at me like that, I said I’m fine.” He reiterated, looking down at the ground as he forced his hand to relax and fall back at his side from where he’d been clutching at his wound. Wild took a breath as if he wanted to say something, but instead he simply leaned down and picked up the plate and fork, and walked away. 

Wind could feel stares burning into him as he stared down at the dirt, fingers around the hem of his borrowed tunic. He supposed his blue one was still covered in blood, if the others hadn’t already cleaned it. Pain pulsed lazily up where his right arm should’ve been. He could almost feel his fingers twitching to make the same movements as his left, but it just.. wasn’t there. He assumed he probably should’ve been more sad about the loss of his right arm, maybe he was still in shock or something. But all he felt with every wave of pain, was inadequacy. He felt irresponsible, frustrated with himself, not for the first time, and probably not the last, either. He gave a heaving sigh.

He suddenly felt hesitant fingers on his right shoulder, sending small arcs of pain throughout his side and arm. He looked up to see Warriors, back in his full armor. “You’ve been out for five days, what do you say to stretching our legs for a bit, huh?” He asked, ruffling Wind’s hair. Wind glanced down at his bare feet. “Uh.. sure. Can you help me up?” Warriors obliged, coming around front to haul Wind to his feet. He was still unsteady, the missing weight of his arm messing with his balance, but with renewed strength from breakfast, he managed to walk back inside, and pull on his boots with only one hand. (with only minimal swearing!)

He wobbled back outside, the worn boots comfortable on his feet. Warriors ruffled his hair energetically, nearly knocking him over, but Wind couldn’t bring himself to care, as Warriors caught him by the arm before he could topple over. They started off on their little walk.

Wind eventually spoke up, after a minute or two of walking, and after they were a good distance into the forest. “So... are we going somewhere?” He asked Warriors nervously, he’d just been walking, eyes forward the whole time, hand on his belt. “Yes, Wild said there was a lake around here.” Wind immediately perked up. “Really? You should’ve said earlier, I would’ve grabbed my fishing pole-“ He started, but trailed off at the very end when he wondered just how, exactly he was planning on holding the rod with only one hand. He stared into his palm like it had betrayed him.

Warriors chuckled, not noticing the darker expression of his friend. His ears perked up and he smiled as the lake came into view between the trees. “Look, we’re already here.” He patted Wind on the back, picking up his pace as he stepped out of the trees next to the small body of water. Wind leaned on him as they came to a stop, looking out over the lake, sun shining high overhead. It was a nice day, rare for Wild’s world, so Warriors was thankful. He jerked his head toward the slope, gesturing to Wind to come sit down.

Wind looked out over the water, a pang of homesickness in his chest. _How would Aryll and his grandma react to all this?_ He made his way down the slope to sit in the grass with Warriors. Warriors looked over at him with a bittersweet smile and bumped against his shoulder. “Really though kid. How _are_ you doing?” He asked, concern evident in his tone. 

Wind sighed.

“I... honestly don’t know,” He said quietly. “I guess it still hasn’t really.. hit me yet? Like, I get that its.. gone, and I’m not gonna be able to do things the same anymore, but it just doesn’t feel real.” He finished with another sigh. “I can still.. feel it sometimes, like, my hand twitching sometimes or like, I feel it moving, but it.. mostly just hurts.” He admitted, fingering the bandages still wrapped around it. 

Warriors looked over the water, a million emotions whirling in his mind. Memories of soldiers, friends, going through similar things flashed through his mind’s eye. Sometimes they were alright afterwards, they adjusted. Sometimes, they were not. Wind looked down at where the water lapped at the grass that grew on the edge nervously, mouth twisted into a pained frown. It was Warriors’ turn to sigh now.

He fell backwards into the grass. He looked up at the blue sky, the same color as his eyes. “You’ll be alright, ‘kay kid?” He said, smirking up at the confused hero of Wind. “You’re one of the chosen heroes after all, you’ve got the triforce of courage like the rest of us. Not power, or wisdom, _courage._ You’ll be just fine. I know it.” 

Wind’s eyes were wide, shining with unshed tears. He opened his mouth, he wanted to say something, but decided against trying to speak when he realized his voice would probably betray how emotional he really was. He felt like he’d just been hit in the stomach by a bokoblin’s club. He really _wouldn’t_ be able to do things the same way anymore, would he? He still had his sword arm, but he was unbalanced, uncoordinated now. He couldn’t even hold a shield now. But Warriors said he’d be okay. And so he would. He fell back into the grass with Warriors, and closed his eyes, simply taking in the sounds and sensations around him, the birds in the trees, the water’s edge, the feeling of the damp grass through the thin tunic. 

He took a deep breath. 

He’d be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big bro Warriors!!!!!! I’m trying to get into the groove, persay, of writing dialogue, and I’m bad at making characters yknow,,, stay in character, but like, oh well  
> I hope I at least didn’t bore you at all, I really wanna try to write more character interactions and reactions next chapter!   
> Hope y’all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my bffs who have no idea what this is but still beta’d for me anyways hehaah  
> And shoutout to the peeps in the linkeduniverse discord server!!!  
> Without them, I probably would’ve never started writing again! Y’all have no clue how much it has impacted my life in such a short amount of time, so thanks!!
> 
> <3<3<3!!!!!


End file.
